


Dress to Impress

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Marauders Friendship, One Shot, PETER DOESN'T EXIST, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: Lily sleeps over. Clothing chaos ensues.





	Dress to Impress

It all started with a shirt. Sirius rolled out of bed at his usual eleven forty-nine one Sunday to an empty room, knowing his roommates had already gone down to breakfast. Bleary-eyed, Sirius glanced around and grabbed the nearest clothes to throw on: a pair of black trousers hanging out of his trunk and a wrinkled white t-shirt from the floor. He ran a hand through his hair while running down the stairs and arrived in the Great Hall minutes before breakfast ended. He took a seat beside James, who had finished his meal and was looking at his watch.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to make it today,” he said, looking impressed.

 

“How exactly is it that you always manage to wake up just in time to get here?” Remus asked.

 

Sirius shrugged and began piling his plate with food before the serving dishes could disappear. He was three bites into a sausage link when he felt someone pat him on the back.

 

“Taking a stand, I like it,” laughed Alice Longbottom as she walked past.

 

Sirius turned back to his plate with confusion.

 

“What was that about?” James asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Sirius began eating again as the few students still in the Hall continued to disperse. He received wary looks from a number of those walking by but was too focused on his breakfast and listening to James argue with Remus about the pros and cons of filling Filch’s office with billywigs to notice. The boys fell silent when McGonagall approached their section of the table.

 

“Morning Professor,” James said sweetly.

 

“Mr. Black,” McGonagall said, ignoring James and turning to Sirius, “I have given up hope that you will dress in clean, appropriate clothing for mealtimes, but if you are trying to make a joke out of your wardrobe choices, I suggest you find another way. You’re current method is not working.”

 

Without further explanation, she strided out of the Hall, leaving the young Gryffindors looking bewildered. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sirius asked, but James had no answer.

 

“Sirius, hold still for a moment,” said Remus as he turned to look at his friend’s back. “There’s something written on the back of your shirt…”

 

“What does it say?” Sirius asked, as James turned to look at his back as well.

 

“ _ Women need more sleep because fighting the patriarchy is exhausting _ ,” Remus read. He turned back and looked at Sirius quizzically. 

 

“Could be worse.” Sirius shrugged and continued eating. Before his friends could say anything, a tall girl with long red hair approached.

 

“What on earth are you wearing  _ my shirt _ ?” Lily demanded.

 

“ _ Your _ shirt?” Sirius asked, spreading butter on his toast. “This was on the floor by my bed, making it essentially mine.”

 

Remus’ brow furrowed as he looked from James to Lily, and he said, “Why was your shirt on our —” Sirius watched the realization dawn on his face.

 

“The question is,” Sirius smirked, “if I have your shirt, then what did you wear to breakfast?”

 

The handful of students sitting near turned to look at Lily, who wore a loose-fitting Hobgoblins shirt and a stony expression.

 

“I’m wearing James’ shirt because he’s my boyfriend, you arse.”

 

“Actually…” James said with some hesitance. Lily shot him a questioning look.

 

“That’s  _ my _ shirt,” Sirius explained with a grin.

 

***

 

With Sirius and James’ preference for leaving their clothes all over the place, Lily often found herself accidentally stealing Sirius’ clothes instead of his best friend’s. It didn’t matter to James and Sirius, who had been accidentally wearing each other’s clothes for years. Remus found it extremely entertaining until Sirius pulled a jumper out of Remus’ trunk one morning and spent the rest of the day telling everyone how soft it was.

 

Remus, who was eternally cold, had to start carrying two in his bag: one for him and one for whoever inevitably asked to wear it. He didn’t mind sharing with Lily, but Sirius tended to spill food on everything. Remus leant one to James after a rainy quidditch match and never got it back.

 

It became almost a game. Lily had dibs on James’ coat, Sirius on Remus’ softest jumper, Remus on James’ too-long dress shirts, and James on Sirius’ skin-tight turtleneck. Sirius would take scarves off of Lily in the hall and run to his next class. The four closets began to blend together. No one knew whose Gryffindor hat was whose.

 


End file.
